It is common in food packaging operations for a food product (e.g., fresh meat or fish) to be placed on a rigid tray (e.g., a thermoformed expanded polystyrene tray having a central depressed area and a surrounding peripheral flange). A thermoplastic film may then be positioned over the food and heat sealed to the peripheral flange to hermetically enclose the food product.
However, a high percentage of the final packaging costs for such packaging systems is due to the relatively high cost of such trays. In addition, the weight and volume of packaging remains quite high especially compared to the weight of the contained product, thus resulting in higher costs for shipping and storing. In general, there are costs and inconveniences associated with transporting and storing the trays before their use in the packages. Also, such trays add to the volume of packaging waste material with which the consumer must deal after opening the package.
Some end consumers may pay more attention to waste disposal, due to taxes imposed on in some countries based on per-capita waste. In addition, there is increased attention to preserve the environment and energy resources. There is exists an need for packaging that allows a reduction of the cost of a final package and the cost associated with the waste management and recovery.
There is also a desire for portioned and ready-to-be-consumed or used products, and a desire to be able to confer a specific aroma to a product or higher product safety before use or consumption. This is particularly the case of food products, especially proteins-based, in particular fish or meat, or personal care, hygiene or medical products.
There exists a trend of increased consumer attention to food product safety reduction of food waste. There also exists a trend of consumers wanting to confer a specific aroma to a product without the need for additional packaging.